Certain huge systems are often called “missions,” and the software that controls such systems is often referred to as a “mission framework.” An example is a ship, which would be considered the main “big” system, and which includes a number of sub-systems like the fire-control subsystem, sonar subsystem, etc. The mission framework typically includes software objects that run the subsystems. In such mission frameworks there is a need for being able to modify subsystems as necessary without such modifications necessitating changes in subsystems within the mission framework that are not being modified.